


Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen

by giuns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec has cat eyes, Alec has magic, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, It's an accident, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of sex, Stubborn Alec Lightwood, but i think it is, mind-blowing actually, nothing new, so maybe not canon compliant, written before s2e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuns/pseuds/giuns
Summary: Alec wakes up with magic and, instead of asking Magnus for help, decides to try something on his own.





	Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm still new here (and I'll always be, lol), but I hope you like it.  
> Title from "Love sex magic" by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake.
> 
> As usual, my [beta](http://distortedrain.tumblr.com/) saved my life. And [Van](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mona_chopsis_0/) too.
> 
> Kudos will probably help my chronic writer's block, FYI.  
> Also, since English is not my native language, feel free to drop some tips if you think it's the case.
> 
> See ya,  
> G.

Alec slowly opened his eyes, all his runes feeling itchy and weird.

Unwrapping himself from Magnus’ grip—indulging on his skin as if he was trying not to wake him, but actually with the very simple purpose of touching him—he slid out of bed, welcoming the coolness of the floor under his feet.

He went to the living room, picking up some discarded clothes on his way, and cast a distracted glance at the balcony. Sunlight was flooding in, peeking through the drawn curtain. Magnus must have closed them the night before but Alec had been so engrossed in their kiss that he hadn’t even realized it.

He grinned, blushing slightly. Months had passed since their first kiss on that embarrassing wedding day but the longing they had for each other seemed to never fade away. Not even for a bit; not even when they argued about some Clave-related trash.

The smile fell from Alec’s lips when, standing in front of Magnus’ ingredients shelf, he sensed that something must have happened. Scratching the _deflect_ rune, he tried to go over the events of the night before. It must have been when Magnus pinned him against that very shelf, right before going down on his knees and driving him crazy with his mouth’s wet caress.

With a sigh, Alec examined the broken glass and the label “ _spare magic_ ” before realizing he’d better be careful and stay away. They hadn’t heard the jar fall; the sound had likely been muffled by Alec’s moans—“ _You’re so loud, Alexander, who’d have thought it?_ ” Magnus always told him. They hadn’t even noticed the magic wave that had hit Alec between his shoulder blades because Magnus always lost control a bit when they made love, covering them with warm, blue sparkles.

It seemed the only plausible scenario.

Alec fidgeted, slightly embarrassed, realizing he had spaced out instead of thinking about the real problem. His investigation was a lame excuse to reminisce upon the mind-blowing sex he had had with his boyfriend the night before. His neck went bright red, and his face followed suit. It was like drowning while breathing.

He rubbed his palms together, the skin feeling too warm. Was that the reason why Magnus used to wear all that jewelry all the time, even in his sleep? To cool his hands, overheated with magic?

Alec stepped away from the shelf, aware that he had done enough damage already. He stared at his palm, which seemed tense, and focused on it without having a single clue what he was doing. He tried to relax a fingertip at a time, curious to see what would happen. A blue sparkle released from his index and Alec had barely the time to tilt his head back before it could strike him in the eye.

“By the Angel,” he muttered, on the verge of panic. At the same time, he felt an unexpected sting on his arm: the _enkeli_ rune was literally sizzling and its edges were reddening.

“Of course,” Alec mused after a few seconds. “This magic comes from demon blood, and demon blood is at odds with angel blood.”

The panic rose again in his chest as he lifted his t-shirt, checking on the _parabatai_ rune. It seemed intact except for a hint of the same redness of the other marks.

He sighed in relief then peeked in the bedroom. Magnus looked still fast asleep, with his tanned arms wrapped around Alec’s pillow as if he were seeking his presence. Alec smiled, content to see him so relaxed, and decided to lock himself in the bathroom.

An idea started to blossom in his mind—a dangerous idea. But Alec hoped his runes could help him keep the magic in control instead of just hurting. So, he looked at his messed up face in the mirror and, with all the resolve he could summon, he focused on his eyes.

All he had to do was hope and try. And not give up.

*

“Alexander!”

Magnus’ voice sounded alarmed and Alec, still locked in the bathroom, lost his focus with a gasp. The _enkeli_ was dripping blood, and other runes, like the _deflect_ rune, obvious on his neck, were surrounded by a bright redness. Like a fresh mundane tattoo, or so he’d heard.

“I’m here,” Alec answered as he cleaned his arm with a towel, throwing it in the shower as he opened the door. “Coming.”

“Stay put. Something crawled through my wards.”

Magnus was in full High Warlock mode, and Alec got scared for a second before realizing what was happening. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. The intruder was probably Alec himself and Magnus was sensing his temporary magic; demon and angel combined in a way that made it unrecognizable.

Showing Magnus, instead of trying to explain to him something so uncertain, seemed to be the best way to explain the mess Alec got himself into.

So, he opened the door, finding the warlock in the middle of the loft with his back to him, hands soaked in blue mist, barefooted, and still half-naked. Alec felt a warm tightness in his chest as his eyes lingered on Magnus’ broad shoulders; he was gorgeous. And he was _his_.

Alec cleared his throat. “Magnus, there’s no one…” he said, gingerly approaching him.

Magnus turned around, eyes bright and yellow and unglamoured. Before Alec could even think about how beautiful and mesmerizing they were and how long he could’ve stayed there, staring, the warlock hid them.

“Alexander!” Magnus looked upset when he greeted him, but he didn’t let his guard down even after seeing that Alec was okay. “What happened to your runes? Did you fight the trespasser?”

Magnus glared at the room, looking for evidence of some struggle or any lead that could help him figure out the situation.

Alec smiled uncertainly, reaching towards Magnus to join their fingers and feel the combined heat of their magic. This time, though, Magnus’ palms weren’t as hot as they used to be. “It’s just us,” Alec insisted.

“Alec, your hands are so hot! Do you have a fever?”

Alec shook his head and dragged Magnus to the shelf, interrupting his train of concerns with a reassuring gesture. The warlock didn’t seem persuaded, but he didn’t say anything more.

“What are these broken glasses?” he asked instead.

Alec sighed and, laying his hands on the sides of Magnus’ face, explained how, the night before, they must have smashed something in their hurry to get rid of their clothes. A sparkle of mischief shined in Magnus’ eyes before being swallowed once again by his concerns, and Alec felt his cheeks set on fire. He had had the same reaction an hour or so before, when he had gotten up and found the mess.

“What jar was it?” Magnus asked out of the blue.

Alec sighed again, shifting his hands enough to stroke Magnus’ cheekbones and eyelids with his thumbs. He focused on his new magic, on the warm sensation crawling under his skin that scratched his bones like foreign matter but, oddly, not in a bad way, and tried once again to rely on his runes for the task. He’d found out that they gave him an already advanced control on his new—and temporary, he reminded himself—powers. But he had yet to try it without a mirror.

And, after blinking a few times, he knew he had done it just because of Magnus’ horrified grimace.

“Alec! No!”

The warlock's gasp exuded shock and dismay, and Alec lost his focus. He then could do nothing but kiss away the fear spreading on his boyfriend’s beautiful features. Magnus clung on his shoulders, trying to push him away, but eventually he gave in to Alec’s demanding tongue.

They kissed for a long time, making up for their missed good morning cuddling session; getting lost in each other, devouring and worshipping and loving with no restraint. The world disappeared like it always did.

Magnus was the one to break contact, leaning his forehead against Alec’s. “Don’t do that again, Alexander,” he sighed, then whispered, “never alter your eyes in—in _this_.”

Alec took a step back with the sole purpose of meeting his eyes, his feverish hands cupped around Magnus’ face. He smiled with kindness, heart thudding against his ribs. “Did you find me so hideous that you couldn’t bear the sight?” he asked, starting to stroke Magnus’ cheeks again.

Magnus rushed to deny it, shaking his head, then intertwined their fingers together. He leaned into Alec’s palm, kissing the callous skin reverently. “No, Alexander, no,” he assured. “I thought you were…”

Alec preyed on his uncertainty, offering a purposeful description of what—he hoped—Magnus had seen. Or, at least, of what _he_ saw every time Magnus didn’t glamour his golden eyes from him. “Magnetic, powerful, so beautiful that the whole monster thing didn’t even cross your mind?”

The warlock disclosed his lips, stunned. His eyes went glossy and, when the first tear dropped, the glamour dropped with it. His feline eyes shined, so full of emotion that Alec’s mind went blank for a moment.

“It’s—” Magnus stuttered, devoid of his usual eloquence. Another tear fell from his eye, landing on Alec’s fingers. “It’s not the same thing, Alexander. I know you’re not a demon.”

“Yeah, I know you aren’t either,” Alec answered with his usual bluntness. It really _was_ that simple, and Magnus seemed to realize it, too, because he grinned, astonished.

Alec grinned back, feeling victorious as he leaned in to kiss Magnus’ eyelids. He knew Magnus was feeling naked—not that actual nakedness had ever bothered him. But Alec had felt naked so many times since they first met that he couldn’t ignore how free he felt now that Magnus had taught him how to overcome his fears.

He wanted Magnus to feel the same; he wanted to find a way to tell him it wasn’t his fault if his eyes were different. He just wanted to remind him that his demon blood meant nothing. No one’s blood meant anything. Monsters had not descended from demons alone; they had come from the Angel, too. Choices mattered, and Magnus’ ones were the right ones. So, he could’ve— _should’ve_ —been himself, with Alec at least, even if he didn’t feel at ease with the rest of the world, because Alec would’ve loved him regardless of his demon mark. He would’ve even loved him because of it, because of what it represented: the potential to be evil just as the Nephilim thought him to be, but not.

“Did you spend the whole morning in the bathroom?” Magnus asked after kissing him again.

“Yeah,” Alec answered with a shrug. “I practiced in front of the mirror.”

Magnus smirked, sliding a hand along Alec’s arm until he found out the bloodied _enkeli_. “Alexander, I believe magic is bad for you.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

The warlock lifted a single eyebrow with regained confidence. “I meant that it drives you crazy,” he clarified with a giggle. “Look at you, you’re a mess!”

Alec didn’t answer, just looked at Magnus’ grin and the way it seemed to match with his unglamoured eyes. His stomach flipped with excitement and love at the idea that he was actually not trying to hide. Had Magnus felt the same when Alec came out?

The warlock turned towards the shelf and took a small step, fixing the broken jar with a flourish of his hand. “Come here, Alexander,” he called, like Alec hadn’t just circled his waist with an arm, chin resting on his shoulder.

“I’m here,” Alec answered, kissing the soft skin behind his ear. _I’m here._

A giggle escaped Magnus’ lips before going all High Warlock and starting to murmur a few ancient words, blue mist leaving Alec’s skin and going back to the jar.

Alec ignored the sudden thirst, telling himself they would find time later.

“Give my magic back, you reckless Shadowhunter,” Magnus said, and a sparkle lit up his face. “Let’s make the most of your _stamina_ rune before Raziel himself descends from Heaven to confiscate all your mistreated scribbles. I couldn’t really live without them.”


End file.
